Lauren Winter
Lauren Winter is the mother of Johnny Winter, one of the victims of the Origami Killer. She works as a prostitute from her apartment. Further into the plot, she becomes a more major character, and once the game is complete she is interpretable as being it's quaternary protagonist. Involvement Heavy Rain Sleazy Place Scott Shelby was a P.I investigaitng the case. Here, whether or not Scott gets Lauren to talk depends on his decisions in regards to talking to her. After Scott leaves, Troy, a former client of Lauren, barges into her house and is about to abuse her. Scott can walk out of the building or can re-enter the apartment; in the latter case, Scott will fight Troy. A Visitor Lauren offers Scott a letter that was addressed to Allan the morning Johnny disappeared. She insisted on joining Scott forming a partnership, but only once Lauren threatened to withhold the letter from him did the reluctant Scott accept her. Kramer's Party She appeared in Kramer's Party (where they investigated Gordi Kramer, arrested but released due to his father's influence) Manfred She went with Scott to Manfred's place, but Manfred was killed during their arrival there. Eureka In Eureka, Lauren reveals she found a notebook containing the clientele who attempted to buy/repair the Royal 5 typewriter used to make the letter Lauren gave Scott. The only person whose name is on that list and a 500-person list of subscribers to an Origami magazine is "John Sheppard". The Cemetery They visited the graveyard of him in The Cemetery, where the gravekeeper recited the sad tale of how John dried in water whilst holding his brother's hand. They then noticed Charles Kramer, Gordi Kramer's father, placing flowers on his grave. Trapped When Scott walks into his apparently unlocked apartment in Trapped, he finds Lauren being held up at gunpoint by Charles and his agents. They trap Scott and Lauren in a car which is forced underwater. Scott cannot die here, but Lauren might if the player fails to free her. Regardless of whether or not Lauren was saved, Scott will then confront Kramer in Face to Face (Lauren doesn't appear in this chapter, but Scott's dialogue is notably more emotional if she died). Goodbye Lauren If she survived in Trapped, she will briefly appear in Goodbye Lauren, where she kisses Scott before leaving to her mother. Epilogue A Mother's Revenge If both Scott and Lauren survived in The Old Warehouse and Trapped respectively, then Scott will walk down the same street seen in Unpunished -- however, he runs into Lauren. She states that she called all of the families whose sons died, and that none of them ever hired Scott, and Scott is the killer. After reminding Scott that she made a promise to kill the man who killed her son, Lauren pulls out a gun and executes Scott. Origami's Grave If Scott died and Lauren lived, Lauren will stand over Scott's graveyard. She will remark that she feels nothing but contempt for Scott, and spits on his grave as she coldly walks away. Killed By (Determinant) *Charles Kramer (Caused) *Scott Shelby (Caused) People Killed *Scott Shelby (Determinant) Allies *Scott Shelby *Manfred Enemies *Charles Kramer *Troy Appearances Heavy Rain *Sleazy Place *A Visitor *Kramer's Party *Manfred *Eureka *The Cemetery *Flowers on the Grave *Trapped *Goodbye Lauren (If saved in Trapped) *Epilogue - A Mother's Revenge *Epilogue - Origami's Grave (If saved in Trapped) Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Heavy Rain Category:Determinant